


Welcome home, Boyd

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Series: Daisys and Geraniums [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alex's rarepare, Amnesty, Guns, M/M, Regular Violence, TAZ Amnesty, The Countenance, dani is also there for a little bit, fluff but also plot, rarepare, theyre not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Boyd comes to work with Ned, and when things go haywire, things happen, Narf blasters are drawn,  Boyd is confused, and they end up at Amnesty Lodge(Boyd is not cannon I know, Hes a bit to soft but I love him)
Relationships: Aubrey Little & Duck Newton, Edmund "Ned" Chicane & Boyd Mosche
Series: Daisys and Geraniums [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566868
Kudos: 7





	Welcome home, Boyd

Ned woke up, feeling arms around him, he starts to panic, but looks down at the large tattooed arm around him, and he recognizes the light purple rose on his forearm. 

Boyd grunts softly, shifting and pulling Ned a little closer.

“Morning, Ned.” Boyd says, in his stupidly handsome brittish accent.

“Morning, Boyd.” He says, smiling, before turning around, looking at Boyd. Boyd smiles, kissing Ned softly, his fingers gently digging into Neds hip.

“I love you but go brush your teeth, your breath stinks.” Boyd says, Ned laughing and scooting down, kissing softly over Boyds chest, his fingers pressing over Boyds scars. Boyd laughs softly.

“What are you doing?”    
“Admiring.” Ned responds.

“Aren’t you supposed to do that without touching- or kissing?”   
“ Are you saying you don’t want me to?” Ned asks, his hand firm on Boyds muscular chest.

“Definitely not, Edmund.” Boyd says, Ned smiling and kissing over his collar bone.

“Seriously, brush your teeth. I’ll be making breakfast, okay love?” Ned smiles, kissing Boyds shoulder before getting up, Boyd watching him go.

“You have a nice ass!” Boyd shouts.

“Thank you!” Ned shouts back, Boyd chuckling.

Boyd stands in the kitchen in his sweatpants and tight red t-shirt as he cooks eggs and bacon, Ned walking in, in his slacks and button up, his tie around his neck but not tied. 

“Wow, You look nice, what are you doing?” Boyd asks, wrapping his arms around Neds waist, pulling him closer by his belt.

“Going to work. I have to do Saturday night dead tonight.” Ned says flipping the bacon.

“Oh? If you go to work looking like this I wonder what you’d look like all dressed up.” Boyd smiles, Ned rolling his eyes as he puts the eggs and bacon on a plate. 

“Of course you’d like to see that.” 

The two sat down, eating. Ned has Boyds arm out, his fingers tracing the rose tattoo.

“Boyd?” Ned asks.

“Yeah?”   
“Why did you get this tattoo, you never told me.” Ned says, boyd staring at it.

“You really want me to tell you?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to.” Ned says, grinning.

“Well, I realized I love you. Do you know anything about Floriography?” Boyd says, Ned humming.

“Took a college class once.”

“The light purple rose with thorns means being enchanted, and more specifically, love at first sight.” Boyd says, starting at Neds features, waiting for his reaction.

“Love at first sight? Who?” Ned asks. Boyd stares at him in complete disbelief.

“You can not be serious.”   
“I am, who?” Ned looked at him, worried. 

“Maybe the man I spent ten years doing heists with, met by accident, the men I fell in love with and I am staring at.”   
“Oh!” Neds cheeks turned red, “Love at first sight hm?” Ned grinned brightly.

“Oh my god, this is why I didn’t tell you.” 

Ned grinned.   
“I love you too, Boyd.” 

It was now around three in the afternoon, and Boyd got up from the kitchen table, he had just finished cleaning. He slips his boots and jacket on, a picture falling out of the pocket. He leans down, grabbing the photo, seeing it was a photo of him and ned, arm and arm in vegas. The two having bright, wide smiles, and looking nine years younger, both in absolutely horrible polyester suits. Boyd smiles, leaning on the wall and rubbing his thumb over the picture. He put it back in the pocket, shaking his head. 

“Fucking Ned Chicane, Got me in that hidious green suit.” Boyd chuckles, walking out the door, getting in his 1967 Chevy Impala, driving to the Necronomica.

Boyd walks into the Necronomica. The bell ringing on the door.

“Hello! I’m Ned Middle Name Chicane and Welcome to the Necronomica!” Ned says in his overly theatrical voice, and he turns around, before smiling at boyd.

“Oh, hello Boyd.”   
“No please, show me the whole kit and caboodle, Ned, give me the  _ whole _ tour.” Boyd says, Neds walking to him.

“Well alright! Come here, Boyd! Let me show you our Bigfoot section!”

“And this is our latest photo of Bigfoot! Just down from the general store!”   
“Wow, thats close.” Boyd says, very amused.

“I know! Kirby himself got it!” Ned said, gesturing to Kirby who waved, but kept this eyes glued to the screen.

“I see.”

“Ned, may I talk to you somewhere privately?”    
“Oh, sure! Come to my office!” Ned lead Boyd to his office, Boyd closing the door behind him quickly, twisting the lock on it. Ned hummed in confusion.

“What is it, Boyd?-” Ned gets cut off quickly, Boyd pressing him against his desk, his hands pressing Neds wrists to the table, smashing his lips against Neds. Ned gasps as he kisses back, his cheeks reddening.

“Missed you so much..” Boyd murmurs, pushing around Neds beard to kiss his neck. He stops at the collar of Neds shirt, Neds hands grasping at Boyds.

“Boyd…” 

“Yeah, Love?”

“I only left like, five hours ago.” Ned says, Boyd grunting.

“Five hours too long.” Boyd murmured. Ned smiled, but he didn’t laugh. Boyd let Neds hands go.

“I know. You can stay with me today, if you want you can even be my live stage audience for Saturday Night Dead.” Ned says, pushing back some of Boyds misplaced hairs.

“I’d love to.”

_ Ring ring! Ring ring! _

Neds phone on the desk buzzes to life, Ned groaning and grabbing it, looking at who it was from.

“Here let me take this real quick.” Ned said, Boyd nodding and going back kissing over the beardless part of Neds neck.

“Aubrey- mh, whats up?” Ned said, trying to not falter his regular tone.

“ _ Hi Ned! I was wondering about something- well, someone. There’s been this stranger in the town, apparently. According to Duck. That he’s seen multiple times in Leos and other places. I was wondering if you knew anything, since you live on the edge of town and know weird stuff! _ ” Aubrey said over the phone, Ned humming, covering the lower part of the phone as he sighs, Boyd kissing over his ear that wasn’t covered by his phone.

“Yeah, Tell Duck to stop worrying about it, just a...old friend, coming to visit me recently.”   
“ _ Now I don’t mean to reach into your personal life buuuuuutttt you did say that like it was an ex lover you were viciously trying to conceal and lying like Duck- _ ” Aubrey was cut off by a “Hey!” shouted from the background. Ned knew it was Duck.

“No, just a friend from the old days, you know.”

“ _ Alright. Oh! Also! Mama was telling me that she and Jake found a lead on where the Bom-bom is! _

“That’s great!” Ned glanced to Boyd, who he realized was overhearing and was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“ _ Also also, Sorry I keep rambling but wanna hang out with me and duck after Saturday Night Dead! Hell, even bring your “””friend’”” with you! _ ”

“Alright alright I’ll ask him, now I have to go and get back to the Necronomica. Bye Aubrey!”

“ _ Bye Ned! _ ”

Ned sighs, smiling at Boyd.   
“What?” Boyd asks, tilting his head very confused.   
“What?” Ned asks back, his eyebrow quirked.

“Bom-Boms?”    
“Oooooh thats a code me and Aubrey use for, you know...candy! Super rare in Kepler.” Ned said, smiling. Boyd hummed and nodding. Boyd could tell Ned was lying.

“Rigghhht.” Boyd said, smiling.

“We’ll talk about it later, alright.” Boyd said, kissing Neds head.

“Alright…” Ned says, he knew his voice sounded nervous, and Boyd glanced at him before unlocking the door and walking out the office.

While they were setting up for Saturday Night Dead, Boyd helping set up, before sitting on a seat and watching his love.

“Ned!” Aubrey shouts, running over and giving him a big hug. Ned laughed and hugs back.

“I swear, you act like you haven’t seen me in forever everytime you come down here.”   
“I’m just really excited!”   
“About what?” Ned asks.

“You knoooow, meeting your “Old friend”, I’m excited to see what he’s like!” Ned smiles, chuckling.   
“Boyd!” Ned shouts, Aubreys eyes lighting up.

“Ohhhh his name is Boyd!” Aubrey says.

Boyd walked out from the side of the room, in his leather jacket, his shirt tight.

“Yes, Ned?” Boyd asks, one of his large hands wrapped around Neds shoulders. Aubrey stares up at Boyd, he was at least a foot and a half taller than her.

“Boyd Mosche, meet Aubrey Little, Aubrey, meet Boyd.” Ned said looking at Aubrey. Her eyes were practically stars, she was so excited.

“It’s so good to meet you, Boyd!” Aubrey says, beaming.

“You as well. I see you are Neds friend, here in kepler? Lady Flame?” Boyd said, and Aubrey gasped.   
“You know my work?” Aubrey said, her grin practically taking over her whole face.

“Of course! It’s hard to miss around here, especially that one episode of Saturday Night Dead.”

Boyd smiled, it was his “Interacting with nice strangers” smile, but he looked handsome none the less.

“Oh my gosh I’m flattered.”

Ned smiles at Aubrey, he was happy they were getting along, but that nagging voice in the back of his head kept reminding him of what happened. What he and Boyd had done to her and her family all those years ago.

“Ned! Ned!” Aubrey shouted, waving a hand in front of Neds face.

“Hm? Sorry! Just spaced out for a moment!” Ned said, smiling. He glanced to Boyd. He knew Boyd could tell he was nervous about something. He wondered in Boyd knew what it was.

“It’s all good! Saturday Night dead is about to start, get on up there!” Aubrey said, pushing Ned to the set.

Ned and Boyd on the top of Boyds car.

“Did everything go alright?” Ned asked, looking at Boyd.   
“Yes. Aubrey is very...energetic.” 

“Yeah, you’ll get used to her though.” 

Aubrey walked up.

“Hey, Ned!” Aubrey said, her hands on the hood of the car.   
“Hello Aubrey, whats up?”

“Oh I was just making sure we were going to hang out, Pizza Hut sound good?” Aubrey said, Ned smile faltering for one moment, before nodding.

“Yeah! Sounds good!” Ned says, Aubrey nodding and walking to the ranger truck Duck was in.

“So were going to Pizza Hut?” Boyd says, Ned staring at Aubrey, who glances to him before waving as they drive off.

“No, we’re finding Aubrey.”   
“Aubrey is in that truck..?” Boyd said, his eyebrow quirked as he stared at Ned.

“That wasn’t Aubrey.”

Ned calls Duck.

“You look around the set, I need to call Duck.” Ned says, Boyd nodding and starting to look around for the lady flame.

“ _ Uh, Hello, what’s up, Ned? _ ” Duck says through the phone.

“Duck are you alone?” 

“ _ No, Aubrey is here with me, what’s going on?”  _

“Okay, alright. That’s not Aubrey.”

“ _ What do you mean? _ ”

“Aubrey  _ Hates _ Pizza hut. Who get in the car with you was the bob-bom.”

“ _ Oh I see. Well uh...I’ll turn around so I can help you uh...fuck- so I can help you fix that flat tire! _ ”

“Thanks I’ll see you soon!”

Ned stopped the call.

“Ned! I found her!” Boyd shouts, Ned running over, Boyd carrying the knocked out and tied up Aubrey Little. Ned grabs his switch-blade, quickly cutting the ropes around her. 

“We’ll talk about what the actual fuck is going on later, lets put her in the back of the Lincoln.” Ned nods, quickly opening the door to the back of the lincoln, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her and gently laying her down in the back. He grabbed his Narf blaster, handing Boyd his revolver.

“What is that-”

“The Aubrey in here is the real one. The one in the truck is an impostor.” Ned says, putting the Narf blaster in between his belt and pants, his suit jacket covering it.   
“Alright.” Boyd said, Ned closing and locking the doors to the Lincoln.

Duck and Aubrey getting out.   
“So, you have a flat tire, both cars?” Aubrey asks, Ned nodding. 

“Yeah uh Aubrey?” Ned says, nervousness tinting his voice.   
“Yeaaahh?” Aubrey says. Ned pulls his Narf blaster out, pointing it at the fake Aubrey.   
“You’re not Aubrey.” Ned said, fake Aubreys eyes going wide, putting her hands up.   
“What?”

“I said, You are not Aubrey. Now get out of your form, Body snatcher!” Ned said, fake Aubrey laughing and throwing down some magic, smoke filling the area, and once it started to fade, Ned looking around, and the imposter was gone. 

Boyd, Ned and Duck were driving back to Amnesty Lodge, Duck in front and Boyd in the back, Ned driving in between them.

Ned glanced to the back seat, Aubrey shifting a little.

“Ugh…” Aubrey said softly.

“Aubrey, you’re awake!” Ned said, smiling nervously.

“Yeah, I’m awake. What...what happened?”   
“The bom-bom took your form. Boyd found you in the broom closet while I called duck to make sure he wasn’t attacked while he was in his truck with fake you.”   
“...Oh…” Aubrey whispered.

“How did you know it wasn’t me?” Aubrey asked, sitting up and pulling the blanket close around her.

“Fake you said we should meet up at Pizza Hut.” Ned said, glancing back to see Aubrey laugh.   
“You knew it wasn’t me by my pizza preference?!” Aubrey cackles. 

The three cars parked at Amnesty Lodge. Duck must have called Mama, considering she was standing on the porch, coffee cup in one hand and baseball bat in the other. 

Duck gets out of his ranger car, Ned unlocking the doors and Duck opening the back one.

“Aubrey! You’re okay!” Duck says, hugging Aubrey tightly. She laughed.

“Yeah! I’m good!”

Ned got out of the car, walking to Mama.

“Hey, Madeline!”   
“I told you Ned, call me Mama for christs sake.”

“Right. A lot of stuff happened, I assume Duck told you parts of what happened?”   
“Some. Aubrey got body snatched, and the ran off.”   
“Yeah, Aubrey is okay, one thing you might not like.”   
“Somebody saw?”

“How’d you know?” Ned asked, Mama rolling her eyes before pointing to Boyds car.

“Thats...Yeah that’s fair. I haven’t told them a whole lot, but they did see the Countenance.”

“I see. Duck, Aubrey! Get in the lodge! Ned, I would like to meet the person who saw.” 

“Right, okay.” Ned said, seeing Duck and Aubrey walk arm in arm into the lodge, Ned opening Boyds car door. 

“Lets go, Babe. Madeline would like to talk with you.” 

“Madeline? Like Madeline Cobb?”   
“That’s the one. Now come on.” Ned grabs Boyds hand, pulling him out of the car. Boyd grabs his keys and follows, locking the car.

Ned, Boyd walks into Amnesty lodge, Mama already had Aubrey sat on one of the couches, ordering barclay to make Aubrey some food, Dani rushing to her, holding her tight. Ned leans over Boyds shoulder, whispering.

“Don’t worry, I trust these people.” Boyd nods, letting out a slow, stressed breath.

“Mama, I got Aubrey, go talk to the new guy.” Duck sitting beside Aubrey, Mama nodding slowly and getting up, walking to Ned and Boyd.

“Mama, This is My good friend, Boyd Mosche,” Boyds arm tightened for a moment when Ned said his actual name. 

“Boyd, Madeline Cobb, also know as, Mama.” 

“It’s a pleasure, Madeline.” Boyd says, with his dashing “I don’t know this person” smile.

“I could say the same if this weren’t such a… stressing time. Boyd sit down, let’s talk. What did you see?” 

Boyd told everything he knew about what he saw to mama, she nodded but kept mostly silent.

“Boyd, can you keep a secret?”

“Yes. better than most.” 

“Good,” mama starts, “Cause here in Kepler it’s pretty strange. At Amnesty lodge we keep Kepler safe from the abominations like what you saw today. We’re called the Pine Guard. And you’re friend Ned here, is part of this organisation.” Mama said, Boyd glancing back to Ned with a confused look.

Mama explained everything to Boyd. This was the first time the Ned saw Boyd really, and utterly dumbfounded.

“Wow..I never knew.” Boyd says.

“Most people don’t.” Mama replies, cracking her neck.

“So, Boyd, Would you like a job? It’ll keep you busy.” Ned says, Boyd glancing to him. Boyd gets up, pulling Ned over, a bit to talk privately. 

“Ned, you know saving people isn’t exactly my…”thing”.” Boyd says, rubbing his fingers over the edges of his rose tattoo.

“It isn’t mine either, but you can have a fresh start, with me, with  _ us _ .” Ned said, glancing to the rest of the lodge as he holds Boyds hands. Boyd squeezed Neds hands, nodding slowly.

“Alright.”

Boyd looked at Mama with a kinder smile.

“I accept.” 


End file.
